


Hanni & Will

by matchst_ck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Kid Hannibal, Kid Will, Kid Will Graham, Kid!Fic, M/M, Really early Hannigram, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least not yet, kid!Hannibal, sickeningly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is Hannibal, even as a child. Kind of. And Will is still Will. Kind of. It's cute, it's predictable, it might make you 'aww' and it might make you laugh, in which case its done its job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanni & Will

**Author's Note:**

> First Hannibal fanfiction - I really wanted to get back into writing (its been about about 2 years since I wrote anything) and as an avid Fannibal I finally felt ready to write something centered around this amazing show. This is cute, pointless and really just to get my writing muses flowing. I hope you enjoy this mediocre offering that serves as my first outing for this wonderful fandom.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why does he have to play with us?” Nine year old Jack Crawford folded his arms and scowled. Hannibal Lecter merely raised a plump hand to brush across his waistcoat and promptly ignored the slightly older boy.

“Jacky, that’s not nice!” Alana punched him on the arm and Jack found it hard not to flinch.

“Ow, ‘lana! You hit so hard for a girl.” Jack flinched as soon as he’d spoken but it was Will that spoke up first.

“Hey! You can’t say things like that. That’s- that’s… sexiest.” Will finished on a murmur, unsure as to quite what he was saying. Hannibal had explained it to him once, last time Jack had said something about girls, but even then he hadn’t understood all the words he’d said. 

“SexIST Will. Sexiest would be the one you find the most sexually attractive. According to my reading we shouldn’t feel sexual attraction until at least the age of puberty which for males can fall between - how are you meant to learn if you cover your ears.” For an eight year old Hannibal was ridiculously strong, as he tugged Will’s hands away from his ears.

“But you keep using-” Will’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper “THAT word.”

“Sex?”

“Gah!”

“Will please, do grow up.”

“Hanni I don’t wanna grow up, I’m six! Six is a kid.”

“And I am eight years old but I am perfectly capable of using the word sex without blushing and feeling the need to hide in a bush.” 

“Yeah Will, it’s probably best if you get out of there.” Alana tugged his sleeve until he exited said bush. “There’s stinging nettles in there and stuff.”

“Now look.” Hannibal pulled his handkerchief from his breast pocket and shook it open. You’ve got muck on your face.” He brushed it against the side of Will’s face feeling the heat from his cheeks through the fabric. 

“Hey Willy, your boyfriend cleaning your face?” Freddie’s red hair came into view as Will turned scarlet, hiding behind Hannibal. “What are you wearing anyway?” Freddie looked over Hannibal as he stared down his nose at her. 

“It is a three piece suit.” He looked over Will’s face, happy enough at its cleanliness. He began folding the handkerchief back into his pocket.

“You’re really odd Hannibal Lecter, has anyone ever told you that?” Freddie flicked her curls over her shoulder.

“And you, Ms Lounds, are a rude, ignorant little girl who pretends to care little for those around her and subjects them to ridicule to cover the fact that no one wants to be her friend.” 

Freddie sniffed, feigning indifference but they could all see the moisture gather in her eyes before she turned and flounced away, less of a bounce in her step. Hannibal turned back to the group to find them all staring at him. 

“That was a bit harsh Hannibal.” Jack said quietly, watching Freddie sit on the furthest wall of the playground by herself. 

“Yeah, I think you might’ve really upset her.” Alana scuffed her shoe against the ground. 

Hannibal turned to Will. “And you, Will. Do you think I was mean?”

Will found he couldn’t quite look at Hannibal, eyeing Freddie in his peripheral vision. He knew what she was feeling. He would’ve been friendless had it not been for the (admittedly) slightly odd Lithuanian boy who had taken a shine to him on his first day at school since moving to Baltimore. Hannibal had followed him around until he’d finally given in and let a barrier down to let Hannibal in. Alana and Jack soon followed.

“Well… you maybe could have been a bit nicer.” He whispered, eyes looking up to Hannibal’s chin but no further. He saw his friend’s throat wobble and knew he’d said the wrong thing. 

“I see. Well.” And with that Hannibal buttoned his junior suit jacket up and walked away quickly. 

Will felt his lower lip wobble and his eyes started to sting as he watched Hannibal walk away. It wasn’t that he even liked Freddie Lounds! He sniffed as he watched Hannibal head back into the school, knowing he would have to find some way to fix this.

“Well, good riddance!” Jack crowed and before Alana could reprimand him Will swung around.

“Stop it Jack, just stop it! Hannibal’s my best friend!”

Jack pursed his lips at being shouted at but it was followed quickly by a smirk. “Not anymore he’s not.”

Will worried his lip until it bled.

******

It had been three days and Will was miserable. He reckoned Hannibal was miserable too but couldn’t be too sure as the older boy had made every possible effort (and with great success) to stay away from him. Will had found himself running around half the school having almost caught up with Hannibal only to find he’d rounded a corner and disappeared. He was beginning to lose hope, in that way that only six year olds can, that he had lost his best friend forever and that he might not ever see Hannibal ever again in his whole life.

Sat alone at the end of art class where he had unsuccessfully managed to paint a picture of a dog, he found his vision filled with the smiling face of his form room teacher.

“Hi Miss Beverly.” He tried to smile but it came out as more than a grimace.

“Hey Will. You going to tell me what’s up? You’ve been walking around for the past few days like you’ve lost something important.”

Will sighed as Miss Beverly curled up cross legged in front of him. He liked her a lot, she was always nice to him and told him stories about her dog Winston and the funny things he would do and he would always tell her how one day he would get a dog and call it Winston too and how it would just be like her dog, probably, because all Winston dogs were probably the same. But this wasn’t just his problem, it was Hannibal’s too and he knew that Hannibal didn’t really like to tell anybody but Will about his problems which Will really liked because it made him feel special, like Hannibal needed him.

“I did lose something important Miss Beverly. But I can’t really talk about it.” Will shrugged his slim shoulders.

“Okay, that’s fine Will. Well, hmm… have you tried looking for this thing you’ve lost?”

“Mm, it’s not really a thing that you can lose like that. It’s not like the time I lost my glasses.” Will stared at her, hoping for her to understand when he hadn’t really said anything about it. She was a smart teacher. He knew she could help. 

Miss Beverly was indeed a smart teacher who cared enough about her students to notice things about them. Hannibal might not have been in her class but she knew full well that he was Will’s best friend and that outside of classes they were always together. And that they hadn’t been near each other for the past three days. 

“Right, well. What I might say then is if it’s not something you’ve lost, like your glasses, then the only way to try to get it back and fix things… would be to talk to him.” She finished softly.

Will looked up at her then but she was just watching him softly, knowingly. He felt his cheeks heat but he trusted Miss Beverly. “I can’t. He won’t come near me. He’s avoiding me.”

“Well,” at this she stood and held out her hand for him. He took it rubbing his small fingers against her soft skin. “I happen to know where our Count Lecter has been hanging about now that he hasn’t got you for company. How about I take you there?” She smiled down at him.

“Thank you Miss Beverly.” He beamed at her.

Tugging him to stand she headed to the courtyard. “You’re welcome, Will.”

******

“Hannibal.”

Count Hannibal Lecter the VIII prided himself on being the most composed and well put together eight year old in the country, if not the whole world although on this count he couldn’t be quite sure. Which is why he cursed himself for jumping unexpectedly at the sound of Will’s voice. He set his face back to stoic, something his father had been very good at from what he could remember, and turned to face his best friend.

“Yes William?” His reply was cold, calculated.

Sniffing, Will felt the tears come and felt all kinds of ridiculous for being so emotional but he couldn’t stand that Hannibal was looking at him like that. He never looked at Will like that, that look was reserved for the rude boys and girls that made up the majority of Hannibal’s classes.

“Hanni please.” Will sniffed, reverting to the nickname only he was allowed to use.

“My name is Hannibal. Only my best friend gets to call me Hanni and since three days ago, I no longer have one of those.”

Will was crying in earnest now. “Hanni, please. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it! Or maybe I did but she deserved it! I know it’s horrible to say it, but she is mean and she is lonely and no one wants to be her friend because she’s not nice. I’m so sorry Hanni.” It was all true! Will was a nice boy but he wasn’t stupid, he knew what Freddie Lounds was like and it was mostly of her own making that she had no friends. He wouldn’t waste time feeling sorry for her if it meant he lost his best friend. 

“Will,” Hannibal sighed and Will stopped sobbing quite as hard at the use of his nickname rather than his full name. “You’re making a mess of yourself, please do stop.” Hannibal moved towards him then, pulling out his handkerchief again (a new one this time, this one was blue with silver stripes) and started dabbing gently at Will’s face. “I forgive you Will. Will you forgive me?”

“Yes Hanni, of course I will. I forgive you.” He practically wailed while smushing his face into Hannibal’s pressed shirt and waistcoat. One of Hannibal’s hands was pressed up warmly against his ear and the other was stroking and tugging gently at his curls. It made Will feel safe as he was held but he couldn’t stop crying now that he had started.

Hannibal tugged Will’s head back gently. “You can stop crying now Will. I forgive you, you forgive me, we’re best friends again and I love you very much but you’re making my clothes a terrible mess.”

“I love you too Hanni but-” he sniffed and he blinked and the tears still came “I can’t stop cry-” 

Will’s reply was cut short as he felt surprisingly soft, very warm lips settle again his own. He felt Hannibal puff a breath out of his nose and only realised when Hannibal pulled back that he had just been kissed and that kissing, apparently, was the cure for crying as his tears had all but dried up.

His small fingers came up to touch his lips. “You kissed me Hanni.”

“Yes,” Hannibal nodded. “I most certainly did. I love you Will and I’m going to keep you and when we are at the age of majority I think it would be most prudent…” at this Hannibal paused, reconfirming something to himself before nodding “yes, prudent is the right word. I think it would be most prudent of us to get married. I will allow you one dog and you will allow me to cook every night. I am enjoying my lessons with Chef Louie and would like the opportunity to make the kitchen my own.”

“I-I… Well. You seem to have thought about this a lot Hanni.” Will stared up at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. He was six so the thought of getting married was, ew no thank you very much, but the idea of staying with Hannibal for the rest of his life, well, that made him feel very warm inside. 

“Of course I have, if I left it all down to you, we would be living in a large house, in the middle of nowhere with a pack of dogs and only fish to eat.” Hannibal smiled wide but soft. Now that was a smile that only Will got to see.

“That doesn’t sound so bad does it?” Will laughed as his hands held Hannibal’s lapels.

“It could be worse.” Hannibal tilted as if to kiss him again when they both startled at the sound of a couple of loud claps.

“Okay, okay, that’s quite enough for now.” Miss Beverly stepped forward, hands on her hips. “I’m ecstatic that you two have made up but I think it might be best to save the kissing ‘til, oh, you’re at least 15? That way I’m not struck off the teaching register for letting you two get up to anything inappropriate.”

Hannibal chuckled. “You could just tell them it was childish curiosity Ms Katz.”

“Yeah, yeah Hannibal. Now back inside the both of you.” She laid her best teachers voice on thick but it didn’t stop the two from grinning as they linked hands and headed back inside. Beverly couldn’t help but smile. They were so different, yet somehow they fit. “Who knew they would work out?” She followed them sedately back inside.

Who knew indeed?


End file.
